


Story of Us, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-12
Updated: 2001-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Another time was before them, before they accidentally found love and in so doing became us.





	Story of Us, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Title: The Story of Us

Author: Jayne

Pairing: CJ/Leo

Rating: PG-ish

> > > > Summary: _Another time was before them, before they accidentally found love and in so doing became us._
>>>> 
>>>> Spoilers: Up to and including Season three to be safe.
>>>> 
>>>> Disclaimer: You all know it by now. This is all for fun with no material gain.
>>>> 
>>>> Feedback: Please, good or bad, and especially if you want more.
>>>> 
>>>> ****
>>>> 
>>>>  

The Story of Us

Chapter One

He watched her from across the Ballroom, dancing with the newly sworn in Vice President. Her hair was pulled back off her face, the tiniest of tendrils falling onto her face, revealing the simple gold earrings she liked. She was laughing and throwing her hair back at some inane comment, and the redness of hair reflected the lights around the room. He had watched as she had slipped into the gown, the jade green bodice figure hugging to below her waist and the full skirt fanning around her as she danced. At fifty she was still the sexiest woman he had ever loved and with each day that passed he truly loved her more. As they span around the room towards him he stepped out and took her arm.

'Sam, would you mind if I danced with my wife?' He asked watching as her breathing altered with his touch.

'Sure, I need to find my wife anyway,' Sam kissed her sweetly on the cheek and moved into the throng of people.

Leo slipped his arm around her waist pulling her close to his body, with the other he took her left hand, the one that held the plain gold band and emerald engagement ring. They moved as one, only a fraction of space between their bodies, his head against her shoulder.

'You look wonderful tonight. It takes me back to another time.'

She nodded and blew a kiss against his ear. Another time was before them, before they accidentally found love and in so doing became us.

 

She remembers it as January, though it may have been February. The snow had stopped falling in DC, to be replaced with spring showers. The primaries had started, with all that they brought. There were meetings and dinners, fundraisers and rallies and polls. Mostly they talked of approval ratings, that they bounced up and down was to be expected, that the troughs were so great and the peaks so low was saddening. In staff they strategised, in campaign meetings they argued until finally in a moment of madness Toby gave them the answer.

'You know what the press likes more than anything?' He growled.

'Bitchslapping the Bartlet Administration?' She asked in reply.

'That's the White House Press Corp. I was thinking more the National Press,' they all turned to look at him in wonder. 'A wedding.'

'A wedding?' she exclaimed. 'Why Toby I thought you would never ask,' she added coyly.'

Toby just stared at her, exasperated, 'I was actually talking in general. A White House wedding, a Hollywood wedding, the papers wouldn't be able to get enough. With all the talk of engagements, and weddings and interior design...' he waved his hand in the air as if to explain.

'...the Press would lose sight of the other stuff,' she finished for him.

Toby sighed, '22 years of education and you can't do better than stuff.'

Leo rose from his chair, 'Okay everyone, that's enough mayhem for today, lets move on.'

And so they had, to schedules and Bills, and later CJ had sat in her office and pondered Toby's words. By two in the morning with the briefings unread she had finally decided it wasn't all that crazy after all. If one of them got married she could easily spin it with the Press and take the emphasis off the past mistakes. The only problem she could think of was that none of them were dating, not obviously anyway, and that was when she chose to be the one. It had been her slip up that had caused them problems with Haiti, and her that had saved them from Grand Juries, it seemed only right that it should be her to save them again. Her thoughts then turned to her fiancé of sorts. 

 

Chapter Two

She had arrived for Staff the next day with minutes to spare. The others were all waiting as she slid onto Leo's couch. As the others talked of business she studied them. Sam was too young and too pretty for anyone to believe they would get married. Josh, well everyone in Washington knew he loved Donna and they were odds on favourite to get engaged on Election Day. Toby had been her best friend for years and even though they enjoyed the banter and the flirting she wasn't sure they could pretend to be married and not kill each other, and that wouldn't look good in the press. She turned to find Leo staring at her, a lopsided grin on his face. He turned away when they locked eyes. She had been right the night before, Leo and her could pull it off, they complemented each other nicely. Josh was talking to her and it took a few seconds for her to understand and reply. Minutes later the meeting was over and the others began to file out. She stopped as she passed Leo's desk and waited for him to look up from his papers. Leo took his glasses off and faced her.

'Zoning out there a little, CJ.'

She shrugged, 'Leo, Toby's wedding thing?'

'He's finally lost the plot.

CJ crossed the room and closed the door. 'Maybe not. I gave it some thought last night, and well...I'm willing to do it.'

He looked at her with a mixture of surprise and amusement, 'And whom are you planning to marry?'

CJ grinned her widest grin, 'You.'

Leo jumped up and sat back down. 'Jesus CJ, give a man a heartattack.'

'It makes sense. We get on well. Work doesn't affect our friendship. I could pretend without killing you.'

'Are you crazy?'

'I work here, don't I?'

'You've thought this through. Why not one of the others? Toby?' He asked, still slightly in shock.

CJ shook her head, 'We'd be in the divorce courts in a month or I'd be in prison for killing him. Sam is way too pretty and Josh, I don't even want to go there.'

Leo stared at the beautiful, intelligent Press Secretary and shook his head. He couldn't believe she was suggesting this, more than that he couldn't believe he was even considering it.

She was still staring at him, waiting for an answer, eyes bright as she could sense the thoughts running through his mind.

'CJ. I'll come find you when I've given this some thought.'

It had taken him two days to draw his conclusions and he had sought her out in her office. Sitting behind her desk with her glasses on and feet resting on the wood surface she was studying transcripts from her briefing. She jumped slightly at the knock but invited him in without looking.

He simply said, 'How does a July wedding sound?'

CJ had looked up sending her papers flying, 'Really?'

'What do we do next?'

'Close the door.'

 

Chapter Three

A week later they sat in her apartment drinking cider and eating Chinese take out.

'So here's what I've got. We met in New Hampshire on the campaign. We've been good friends ever since, during the hearings our friendship developed into something more. Now the proposal.'

Leo put the chopsticks down, 'I surprised you. Took you out for dinner and popped the question.'

'No romance, flowers?' she teased.

'Of course, as romantic as you want. Do you think they will ask about our first night of passion?' He teased back.

CJ blushed, 'LEO. And we're marrying in July.'

He tapped his thigh with his fingers and considered things for a moment. 'We wanted to be together all the time and being catholic.., no evidence impropriety, etc. You know it's going to have to be quite some wedding, don't you?'

Leo had to admit he was enjoying this, spending time with her, planning something other than campaigning. And he rather liked the idea of being married to the woman curled up next to him. It was the first time he had been in the apartment and the guided tour had been brief, but there was time for the intimate details later. She was at present on the end of the couch in sweats and a Yankees T-shirt, no doubt a gift from Toby, her hair clipped back with her glasses resting on the end of her nose. She looked relaxed and rather adorable. After they were married it was something he would have to get used to, and there were still things they needed to sort out. For a moment he doubted the sense of it all.

'Are you sure about this?'

CJ looked up from her notes; 'You changed your mind?'

He shook his head and she smiled, 'What's next?'

'We tell the press in a week, the staff in three days, this weekend I buy the ring?' He listed as though he was preparing a Bill. 'That okay?'

'Yeah we can have dinner Saturday.'

Leo got up and started to pick up the empty cartons, 'I'd better go, I've got papers to read.'

CJ rose with him, 'It's okay. I'll clear up. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Leo picked up his coat and wrapped it around him. Leaning forward he pressed his lips on her cheek. 'Goodnight CJ.'

'Night Leo.'

CJ closed the door behind him and continued to clear up the dishes, smiling to herself.

Chapter Four

It was raining Saturday when she woke up. CJ switched on the coffee machine and flipped on the remote. CNN blared out as she moved around the house clearing papers and making breakfast. When she emerged from the kitchen in her flannel pyjamas, coffee in hand, the anchor was recapping the last week in the Bartlet campaign. She watched from the doorway as they showed clips of her briefing and of the President boarding Air Force One. The doorbell rang and she crossed the carpet to open it. She couldn't see the guy's face for the array of ivory blooms he held. Taking the bouquet CJ turned to rummage in her coat for a tip, when she turned back he had gone. CJ placed the flowers on the table and took out the card.

'Men always want to be a woman's first love - women like to be a man's last romance'. _Oscar Wilde_.

CJ smiled in spite of herself, they may only have an agreement but she was enjoying the attention that went with it. The rest of the day she spent in her office trying to plough through the ever increasing mountain of work and avoiding the boys as they goofed off in the halls.

At five thirty CJ called it a day and headed home. For the next hour CJ submerged herself in a bath of bubbles, washing her hair in the freesia shampoo she loved and applied her make up. She was still hunting through her wardrobe when he knocked on the door. Pulling her robe around her she opened it. Leo stood on the threshold his hands behind his back.

'I'm early,' he stated.

'Yeah. Come in. I'll get dressed.' She moved to step away and he stopped her.

'These are for you.'

She took the box from him and laughed at the small heart shaped chocolates.

He shrugged as she disappeared into the bedroom laughing at how cute he was. When she reappeared a few minutes later she was dressed in a simple charcoal grey kneelength dress. He grabbed her coat from the coat rack before she could and helped her into it. Flicking off the lights CJ motioned to the door and they headed off into the night.

The waiter showed them to a quiet table and went off to get them their drinks.

'I didn't expect this,' she whispered.

He shrugged, 'If I'm going to propose I want to do it right.' When he smiled then she forgot the arrangement and began to relax.

'The flowers were beautiful. I liked the quote.'

Leo smiled and glanced around the room. 'I was going for sappy but when I saw it I thought of you. I keep expecting someone from the office to walk in.'

CJ glanced around the room and noticed a few Congressmen but they were too engaged in their companions to notice an overly tall Press Secretary and the Chief of Staff. 'Leo, it's the most expensive restaurant in DC, most of the staff couldn't afford it, and those that could haven't got a romantic bone in their bodies. Relax. We're supposed to be in love remember.' She flushed slightly at the word love and concentrated on the menu. 

Before either could say anything else the waiter appeared to take their order. That done the conversation turned to families and work, as they slowly opened up. Over dinner they talked of work, and it was only as the desert trolley stopped at their table that Leo remembered why they were there.

CJ licked her lips and grinned; 'You know what blow the diet, Chocolate cheesecake it is.'

Leo passed on desert and watched as the waiter passed over two sets of cutlery 'just in case'.

He watched as she broke a small piece of the crumbly desert off with her fork and scooped it in the direction of her mouth. She paused as she noted he was watching her.

'Leo? You want some?'

He shook his head but the fork moved towards him and stopped inches from his mouth. He was going to refuse again but she cocked her head on oneside and gave him The Look. He opened his mouth and she slid it in. He watched as she sliced another piece and slid the fork into her own mouth. He realised then that she had no idea what she did to men. He hadn't been joking when he had told her that the Four Seasons was full of men she had rejected. Half of Washington wanted to bed her and not just because of her position.

'You're staring at me.'

'Nah. I'm just waiting for seconds.'

'Sorry Leo,' she replied looking down at the last few crumbs on the plate, 'We can order more.'

He shook his head and put his hand into his pocket.

'CJ, if we were doing this properly I'd have a string quartet, champagne and a damned romantic speech prepared. But I'm no speechwriter, I don't drink and the music can wait for the wedding. So this will have to do.' He took a breath and took her hand.

They both stared at the entwined hands and back at each other. For a few minutes both realised it wasn't a game, if they went through with this it was going all the way, but that even though they weren't in love it was the right thing for both of them.

'Claudia, I consider myself very lucky to be able to call you my friend. You're intelligent, funny, compassionate, and beautiful in every sense of the word. And if anyone had told me four and a half years ago I would have been about to become the luckiest man alive I would have laughed. It never seemed possible you would marry someone like me. I will take care of you, respect you and always value your friendship. So will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?'

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

'Yes. That was pretty romantic Leo.'

Leo pulled the small green box from his pocket and slid it across the table. CJ looked at it for a second and slid it back. Leo's face dropped.

'Do it properly.'

He opened the box and lifted the ring from the cushioned setting, taking her hand in his he slid it on to her finger. CJ gasped at the sight of it, a plain gold band, with a setting of green emeralds that sparkled in the light.

'It's beautiful Leo.... But so expensive....I can't...,' she faltered.

Leo squeezed her hands, 'You can, whatever the situation is, you deserve the best.' He summoned the waiter over to request the bill.

'Thank you,' was all she could manage.

Leo paid the bill and helped her into her coat. Leaving a sizeable tip he escorted her back to the car. CJ spent the journey staring at the sparkling band on her middle finger, and didn't look up until they pulled up at the apartment.

'Oh we're home. Would you like to come in?' she asked motioning with her arm.

'No, it's late. We need to tell the President tomorrow.'

'Yes, we do. I'll see you in the morning.' CJ leaned across the seat and kissed him lightly on the cheek. As she pulled back she noticed the light flush on his skin, and made a split second decision. Moving slightly she lowered her lips to his and pressed gently before pulling back and getting out of the car.

As he watched her climb the steps and disappear inside he felt the flush on his face and the slight stirring in his stomach. All manner of thoughts crossed his mind, the most prominent of which was that he was going to have to be very careful, it was after all a marriage of convenience and he would have to keep his school boy lust under control. He started the car and headed back to the hotel.

 

Chapter Five

The first thing CJ did when she woke up was to phone Toby and invite him over. He had been reluctant to come, citing a mountain of work but as she had explained it wasn't something she wanted to discuss at work. By the time he arrived she had made coffee and dressed. He knocked once and she let him in, directing him to sit on the couch. CJ poured the coffee and waited for him to ask. It took exactly two minutes.

'CJ, what is that?' He asked in the quiet voice she recognised only too well.

'A ring.'

'It's an engagement ring.'

'So, it is, very observant there Pokey,' she teased. 'It's a token, a man buys a woman a ring when they become betrothed.'

Toby groaned, 'Yeah, you were there for my miserable foray into matrimony. Who gave it to you?'

'Leo,' she whispered, waiting for the explosion that was Toby and not being disappointed.

'LEO. He asked you to marry him?' He yelled, 'God CJ. I didn't think anyone was going to take me seriously. Leo, of all people, and you went along with it. Have you lost your mind, is this a delayed reaction?'

CJ watched him, the sides of her mouth turned upwards as he ranted onwards.

'If I was serious I would have asked you myself. Have you thought this through?'

'Yes,' the simple word stopped him. 'I went to him and suggested it. I considered all the options. Leo was the best man for the job. We discussed it all, planned it and the wedding's in July. I know what I'm doing Toby, it's good for the campaign, it's good for the President and it's good for me.'

Toby groaned and began rubbing his hands across his face, 'How do you figure that?'

'I'm 40 Toby, I work all hours, I don't date. By the time this is all over I will be 46 and it will be too late. This way I marry a man I respect and love as a friend. There's someone for each of us to come home to, to share things with and neither of us expects too much.'

'Why not me?'

She looked at him, 'Toby, I love you, really I do, but being married to you would drive me crazy. And we would end up hating each other, I was there through Andi remember, it wasn't pleasant. I know what I'm doing. I'm telling you because I wanted you to know first, ' CJ whispered squeezing his arm.

'And you don't think anyone is going to guess?'

'Nah, the only others in the room were the Hardy Boys and perception isn't their forte. The press will believe what I tell them and no one else knows us that well.'

'You're really sure you want to do this?' he asked watching her face for a flicker of doubt.

'Yes, and to prove it you can help me pick the dress.'

'CJ,' he growled.

She grinned in response, 'Matching ensemble for you.'

He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

'Can you give me a lift? We're meeting with the President.'

'You really are a freak.'

They rose together and headed to work.

Across town Leo was having breakfast with his ex wife and daughter at his daughter's apartment. The conversation was lacking in effervesce as Mal tried to bridge the gap between them. Leo glanced at his watch and noted time was dragging if he was going to make it to The White House in time. He waited for Mallory to stop talking and jumped in.

'The reason I suggested this is that I've got something to tell you.' He watched as he gained their full attention. 'I've been seeing someone since September, in fact I've known them a lot longer but not romantically. Things have become rather serious and I decided to do things properly. Last night I proposed and she accepted. CJ and I are getting married.'

Jenny sat frozen trying to take it all in. Mallory spoke without thinking, 'Is she pregnant?'

So much for not believing me Leo thought, 'No.'

'You and CJ are just getting married. CJ Cregg.'

'Yes Mal, and I'd like you to be happy for me.'

Mallory got up, 'When hell freezes over maybe. Mom?'

Jenny stood, 'It's okay. Your father is free to marry whomever he wants. He doesn't need my blessing. Leo, I hope you will be happy.' Even as she said it he could see the hurt in her eyes, the feeling that he was moving on. She had disappeared into the bedroom before he could respond.

'Now look what you have done. Telling her like that. I didn't even know you two were together.'

'Mal, your mother was the one to end it and I'm just doing what you told me to, moving on. Please accept I don't want to hurt you but the wedding is going to happen,' he added quietly.

He loved his daughter and a part of him would always love Jenny but they had both rebuilt their lives and told him to move on, they couldn't turn round now and tell him it was wrong. Whatever the reasons for the marriage he was sure it was the right thing for him to do, at this point in his life.

'Can you go now? I need time and mom needs me,' she asked rising to go to her mother.

Leo sighed, 'I love you Mal.'

'I love you too.'

Leo left the apartment and headed to work for the next confrontation.

Leo collected CJ from her office and compared stories on the way to the Residence. When they arrived the agent on duty announced their arrival and showed them into the drawing Room. The President was sat in his chair; the morning's newspapers scattered around him. Abbey was curled up on the couch, Kennedy's biography in hand, reading quietly. Leo coughed quietly and they both turned. Abbey raised an eyebrow at the sight of CJ hovering in the background but said nothing.

'Morning Leo, CJ. You have something you would like to discuss?' He asked.

'Morning Mr President, Abbey. It won't take long.'

'Sit down then.' He motioned for the vacant couch and Leo pushed CJ towards it.

That was when Abbey caught sight of the ring on CJ's finger and sat up.

'Yes Leo, quit stalling and get on with it,' she ordered.

Leo gulped and mentally prepared his statement.

'If this is about one of you resigning forget it. If we lose it's because we didn't fight a good campaign not because of something somebody did.'

'Jed, shut up.' He turned to find his wife grinning and followed his wife's gaze. He spotted it too but it didn't register for a few seconds.

'Oh my god. CJ.'

She smiled warily and nudged Leo, 'Busted.'

Abbey giggled at her husband's face; it held the same expression as when he found out the White House served Alaskan and not New Hampshire crab.

'Sir. If I may?' The President waved him on. 'Last night I asked CJ to marry me and she accepted.'

'I didn't even know you two were....' He really didn't want to finish that sentence.

'Courting Jed,' Abbey offered. 'Let me see the ring.'

CJ crossed the room and perched on the couch.

'Very nice Leo. Have you set a date?'

'July.' CJ confirmed. 'It's all been rather sudden but it feels right.' It wasn't exactly a lie.

The President still hadn't spoken.

Leo sighed and tried to speak, 'Jed.'

'I'm still on the fact you have been.... Whatever, with CJ. Now you're getting married. CJ you're not...'

'No sir.'

'Give them a break Jed. They just announced a wedding. We could deal with a little happiness around here. A rose garden wedding. You're let me help plan it won't you?'

CJ nodded, glancing at Leo and the President entering a staring competition.

'Oh for gods sake. Leo, is there anything else?' Abbey snapped.

Leo broke the contact and turned to Abbey before focusing again on Jed, 'I was wondering if you would be my best man. Of course if you'd rather not...' He let the words trail off.

Jed blinked once, 'Of course I want to be best man. You had better not screw this up.'

Leo sighed, there were days he wished he'd never met the man or at least never became his friend, and today was definitely one of them. Just for once he wished Jed would be supportive without venturing an opinion or dragging up something from the past, all thirty odd years of it.

'Sir, I have every intention of treating her like a queen.' He glanced at CJ and smiled, 'but for now I have to treat her like a boss and send her back to work.'

Jed waved them off. They headed to the elevator together and let out a breath neither realised the other was holding.

'Thank god that's over.'

'Second that.'

They parted as they entered the West Wing and for the rest of the day they were CJ, Press Secretary, and Leo, Chief of Staff.

Chapter Six

Telling the staff was the easy part. Leo called the senior staff and their assistants into the Roosevelt room on Monday morning for a meeting. After going through the necessary business he asked for quiet and made the small announcement. Toby sat back in his chair and watched Josh and Sam's faces. They looked surprised but nothing else registered. Donna was up and hugging CJ before she could say a word and the other assistants followed suit. Much of the commotion centred on the ring and wedding plans. When the women finished Josh rose from his seat, shook Leo's hand and hugged CJ. He didn't ask any questions and he didn't pass any comments, that CJ knew would come later. Sam congratulated them both, not really sure where he had been when two of the people he cared about most were falling in love. All in all it was received with joy. CJ waited for Leo to signal the end of the meeting and headed off to her briefing, As she turned the corner she noticed Margaret coming out of the washroom, eyes puffy and face pale. CJ mentally kicked herself for not pushing Leo to tell her sooner and of course it hadn't occurred to Leo that Margaret would be a little affected by the news. She made a note to talk to Leo about that later. Carol was calling the room to order as CJ stood outside taking a deep breath.

'Good morning everyone, hope we all had a good weekend. Let's go. Today's topics are scheduling, the President's trip to Canada and new FTA guidelines. Firstly though, it is White House Policy not to talk about staff's private lives. I'm going to make an exception and make a short statement, and take questions.' She mentally kicked herself again, for forgetting Danny would be there and for not accepting Leo's offer to be there. She looked up and saw them. Toby stood against the right wall trying to blend in; Leo hovered at the back behind the partition. She smiled and began.

'In New Hampshire in 1997 I met Leo McGarry. We became friends over the course of the next four years. Events over the last year brought us closer together and we began a romantic relationship in the fall. This past Saturday Leo asked me to marry him and I accepted. There are no reasons for the sudden decision except it feels right. We have no set plans for the wedding except to say July this year.'

She barely paused before the questions came. 

'CJ.CJ'

'Arthur.'

'How does the President feel about two of his staff being involved in a relationship so soon after the MS enquiry?'

'He has given us his blessing, and warned Leo that the 82nd are at his disposal'

'CJ, will we get engagement photos?'

'Chris, Carol is trying to sort something out.'

'CJ. Can you tell us what the proposal was like?'

'I won't go into details. It was romantic and took place at a restaurant. He didn't go down on one knee but he made a lovely speech.'

'CJ.'

'Okay final question. I'm sure as the wedding draws closer we will revisit all of this. Danny.' She never could resist leaving him to last. The room went silent.

'Can I just say congratulations to both of you. Will it be a White House wedding?'

She paused; it hadn't been the question she had anticipated. 'Yes. For security reasons. Either the Rose garden or the Blue Room. Press passes will be arranged.'

She glanced back at the room and saw the retreating backs of her two friends. 'Okay, Canada....'

And that was basically that. No major drama, no public denouncements and the press soon tired of the less than scandalous relationship. There was no big engagement party, the couple opting instead for a small informal gathering in the residence. As the months passed it became obvious the wedding was working, the polls jumped everytime they were seen out together, which in turn led to them spending more time together. To everyone it looked as though they were a loving couple enjoying a healthy relationship.

Chapter Seven

'Will you stand still? Otherwise I'm going to stick a pin in you.' Rebecca Lyman ordered, pulling the silk fabric up and pinning the hem.

'I have a briefing to prepare for.'

'CJ, you are getting married in less than eight weeks, if we don't make the alterations now they won't get done. I've still got the others to do.'

CJ backed down. It had been Josh's suggestion that his mother make the dress, it was their gift to her. CJ had picked out the ivory silk and antique lace, sent her measurements to Connecticut and the designs had been returned by the next post. The final design was simple yet elegant and even as she stood in it now Donna was in awe. This had to be the third and final fitting as the primaries were nearing their conclusion and CJ was running out of time. As was to be expected Leo had asked the President to stand up with him, and he had been overjoyed to accept. After much late night discussion CJ had also persuaded him to ask Toby, it was the only way she could have him in her wedding party and it seemed fitting somehow. For her part she had asked Mallory to be her bridesmaid and although the ice was melting she had refused, falling back to her original plan CJ had asked Donna and Zoey. Having no female relatives of her own it seemed only right that the two women she thought of as sisters should be part of her big day. Josh's mother had also been kind enough to make two dresses in pale blue satin; the rest had been left to Abbey.

'So how many are coming?' Zoey asked thumbing through bridal magazines.

'The final acceptances come to 250, apparently that's a small wedding in Washington. I don't know half of them.'

'Are you getting excited yet?'

CJ shrugged and earned herself a smack from the seamstress. 

'How did you and Leo get together?' Zoey asked.

CJ took a breath and repeated what they had rehearsed, 'It just happened. We were friends, we enjoyed the same things, he was there for me during the hearings and one day we looked at each other and discovered there was more to be explored.'

'But how did you keep it secret?'

Zoey had always been inquisitive, constantly barraging her with questions during the campaign.

'We didn't go out in public, we both worked a lot, had lunch in his office, dinner at the apartment,' CJ found the lies worked better if there was at least an element of truth.

'And now?' Donna asked with the same wistful look she'd had since CJ had asked her to be bridesmaid.

'We still have lunch in his office, we order room service at the hotel, take out at the apartment. He takes me to the theatre or on Sundays we walk along the river. It's a normal relationship Donna. Sometimes we even just sit in front of the television.' And they did, they may not have kissed or spent the night together but they were in fact courting. He made her laugh and she made him re-evaluate life. 

'I wish Charlie and I have what you have.'

CJ looked at her in surprise, 'What do you mean?'

Zoey sighed and tossed the magazine aside, 'We love each other and for the most part we do things together. It's just, Leo makes you complete. And you him. He's changed, the constant tension's gone, his humour's returned. When I was eight we all went on a picnic. Leo brought Mal, we played games, paddled in the stream, he was like that then, relaxed and free. Back then he was a prankster, he knew how to have fun, dad and him had an ongoing competition. The drink and Jenny changed that. You've brought him back to us.'

CJ was visibly shocked. She had brought him back to them. She had to admit things had become more relaxed over the months, the meetings were less tense and Leo seemed more tolerant of the spin boys, but she didn't consider herself the reason.

Leo sat at his desk signing off on the pile of letters Margaret had appeared with. She was hovering as always, watching him carefully as though he might break. Leo stopped signing and looked up.

'Margaret,' he snapped.

'Leo?'

'You have your own office.'

'Yeah.'

'Could you like use it?' he asked.

Margaret continued to stare at him.

Leo put down the pen and leaned back into the chair, 'Let's hear it, you've obviously got something to say.'

Margaret fidgeted a moment longer, flicking her hair back and sighing.

'You've changed.'

Leo continued to look at her.

'That is to say we've noticed a change.'

'You're not making sense, which isn't unusual, but even so. We, who's the we?'

Margaret blushed, 'We weren't gossiping. People come to me when they're worried about you.'

'Is this about the wedding, because it's no one else's business what CJ and I do?' he snapped.

Margaret stepped back, 'She makes you happy,' it was more of a question than a statement, 'you've laughed more in the last three months than in the ten years I've worked for you. Sam is in awe, he still can't believe it happened under his nose. And neither can I.'

Leo watched her closely; it took him a second to realise what she was getting at. 'Margaret?'

'I know you, I would have known if you were with someone. You're doing it for him.'

Of course she would have to be the one to see through him, she was like a daughter to him, and had been there when no one had the strength to be. He hadn't seen her face after the announcement but CJ had warned him to be easy on her. He didn't need to, until now she hadn't even brought the subject up.

'Leo, I understand. If there's someone important enough the sacrifice is worth making,' she smiled at him. 'Can I just say she's good for you. If being married to CJ makes you this centred you have my blessing, not that you need it,' she added walking away.

Leo called out to her and she turned in the doorway.

'It means a lot,' he said, 'Have I been that much better a person?'

She nodded grinning, 'You didn't even yell when the Times Crossword spelt your name wrong.'

He had to admit he hadn't even noticed and waved her out of the room. 

  __

 

Chapter Eight

In Kansas the inevitable happened. For the first half of the campaign Leo stayed in DC, running the White House, only venturing into the states for day trips, then as the primaries were ending he decided to join the staff on a three day visit to Kansas City. Usually the senior staff were granted the privilege of single rooms, in his wisdom and friendship for his best friend the President arranged for a double room. So it was at nine o clock in the evening when they landed CJ and Leo found themselves assigned to share. It wasn't until they closed the door and looked around the room that the awkwardness set in.

'I can sleep in the chair, I probably won't sleep anyway,' Leo offered.

'For three nights, don't be absurd.'

'Do you want me to find another room? I can always claim pre wedding...'

'Abstinence,' she finished. ' Look it's no problem, we're be married soon enough and living in the same house. My pyjamas aren't that revealing.'

Leo looked anywhere but at her, 'Mine are.'

It took a second before it twigged, and then CJ collapsed in laughter.

'You can't cast aspersions on my manhood.'

CJ fell on the bed, 'Leo....Please....stop....we...have a meeting,' she panted between the giggles.

He sat down beside her and leaned back onto the comforter. 'You have an incredible laugh.'

As he spoke his arm grazed the side of her arm. CJ wasn't quite sure if it was the compliment or the shiver up her spine that stopped her laughing but she stopped and sat up.

'We should go,' she was up and at the door before he even heaved himself off the bed.

'CJ.' But she was already gone. Leo picked up the key and followed.

The senior staff gathered in the Presidential suite for the meeting, discussing the schedule for the next three days. Josh and Sam were stretched out against the couch, heads back, eyes closed listening to what was going on around them. The three main antagonists were arguing once again, Toby and Doug disagreed over wording while Bruno resented the style. CJ poured herself water and stood by the window watching the people below, musing over her life. Since they announced their engagement Leo had been spending more time with her. They made their weekly appearance at restaurants or at the theatre, and she attended various functions as Leo's fiancée but the time she enjoyed most was when they were alone at his hotel or her apartment. Neither could claim to cook but they muddled along on take out or frozen dinners, watched stupid black and white movies and talked. Even she had to admit if they were to be interviewed by the IRS they could easily pass. It was hard when he left to remember it was a marriage of convenience, or when he kissed her tenderly on the cheek it was pure friendship. The easiest way to explain things was that it seemed natural to be with him. Except lately it was natural to want to wrap her arms around him, kiss him, and lose herself in his eyes. Of course he knew none of that and she had to accept for him it was all about saving the nomination. Sharing the bed was going to be hell, even more now she knew he wouldn't be wearing much. CJ blushed at the thought and turned to concentrate on the conversation. The President had left the room and the others were getting ready to leave.

'Hey guys, anyone fancy a drink?' CJ asked. Anything not to be alone with him she thought.

They all looked at Leo who nodded a general okay.

'Sure I could go a night-cap,' Toby replied.

CJ crossed towards the door, stopping inches from Leo, 'You going to be okay? I won't be long and I've got a key.'

'I'll play cards with the President, catch up on work.'

They smiled and went their separate ways.

It was getting on for two when the gang left the hotel bar and headed back upstairs to their rooms. Josh and Sam were singing, leaning on Donna for support, as Toby strolled ahead looking unaffected. CJ reached the room first and let herself in. The lights were off and she sighed in relief. Realising her case was still locked she stumbled into the bathroom and removed her suit and stockings, leaving her panties and camisole to sleep in. Climbing into bed she pulled her pillows close to the edge and lay with her back to Leo. Within minutes she was sleeping softly. Leo sighed and turned to face her. Her hair was spread across the pillows, her shoulders pale in contrast to the blue comforter. As he moved to get comfortable his knee touched her thigh and it was then he realised she wasn't wearing the infamous pyjamas and his mind began to wander.

  __

 

Chapter Nine

CJ was already in the shower when he woke up; her case was open and her clothes strewn across the room. He lay back on the bed listening to the noises coming from the other room, willing his body to be unaffected by her presence. He flicked on the television and watched the news as she finished drying her hair and dressing. When she emerged she looked the total professional. 

'I didn't wake you last night did I?'

Leo shook his head and pulled his pants on under the covers, 'It was after midnight when the President let me go.' He made his way across to the cases and pulled out a suit and shirt. 

A minute later she heard the water running and the faint sound of him singing. Yet another thing she would have to get used to when they were married. Smiling to herself CJ let herself out of the room and made her way down the corridor to Toby's room. After much banging he emerged at the door.

'Hell CJ, is the building on fire?'

'Took you long enough. I'm off to the stadium to check the arrangements, I'll see you guys in an hour,' she announced walking away.

'What about staff?'

'Someone needs to finalise things.'

She was gone from sight before he even shut the door.

CJ wandered around the stadium checking arrangements for the press, testing the microphone and checking the President's route to the stage. The grounds were filling up fast when the others finally arrived. Leo was chatting to the Governor when he spotted CJ, excusing himself he made his way over. She looked up from instructing Carol and smiled tentatively.

'What's up?'

Leo looked at Carol, 'Carol, do you think you could show the Governor up on stage? I need to talk to CJ alone.'

'I need to be up there with him,' CJ offered.

'Toby, Sam, Josh are all there. It's a simple rally. Introductions, the President speaks, the band plays and the crowd cheers. They can spare you. Carol?'

Carol looked between them, checking for permission and catching only a storm brewing. Reading the situation correctly she disappeared in the direction of the stage.

Leo extended his arm in the direction of the changing rooms and motioned her to walk. CJ clasped her hands together and walked ahead. Opening the door he pushed her inside and followed, closing the door behind him.

'I've never been in the male dressing rooms before,' she stated quietly.

'Stop it.'

CJ rose her eyes from her hands to look at him. His expression was indecipherable and a shiver ran down her spine. Something was about to happen and no one knew where they were, there would be no interruptions and no excuses for leaving.

'Sorry?'

'What's going on CJ?'

'What do you mean?'

Leo sat down on the bench. 'We used to be able to talk, laugh together. We were friends. Now you clam up, disappear whenever we are alone. Have I done something to make you feel uncomfortable? Is it the arrangement?'

CJ managed to shake her head.

'Okay then explain. Because I can't take much more.'

CJ began to pace, her hands wringing against her stomach. 'I'm just tired Leo.'

'We all are. Don't shut me out.' Something in the tone of his voice made her turn. 'I thought we had gone beyond secrets. I have never been less than honest with you.'

'Leo? This is a marriage of convenience.'

'Is it?'

She stopped moving and stood before him, eyes wide, hands still, 'Isn't it?'

That got his attention, 'Not anymore. Sorry CJ, I don't mean to frighten you. It's just all this time together, late night conversations. I realise what I have been missing for years. It's more than an arrangement for me.' He looked away, not wanting to see the shock on her face.

'I thought it was only me,' she whispered.

'Sorry?'

CJ tiptoed forward and sat down beside him, 'It's been weeks now. I want to hold you, to kiss you. It's as if it's meant to be. Last night I didn't want to be alone with you, in case I did something I shouldn't.'

'Wearing a camisole and knickers wasn't the wisest decision you've ever made.'

'I thought you were asleep.'

He shrugged, 'I waited up. Then when you crept in I realised you were avoiding me so I pretended. It took all my self-control not to wrap my arms around you. I've imagined being with you for so long.'

The world suddenly became a lot clearer for both of them.

'So why didn't you say anything?'

'Same as you. I didn't think you would be interested. So what do we do now?'

CJ looked at him, a small glint in her eyes, 'This.'

Very gently she took his face in her hands, running her thumbs against the weathered skin, waiting for some sign it was okay. Leo moved his hands to her hair and eased himself to face her better. Slowly they moved towards each other, lips parted, eyes closed. A few soft grazes followed as they became acquainted with each other's lips, then CJ's hands were in his hair tugging him closer as Leo pummelled her mouth. The kisses were passionate, desperate as tongues found themselves against teeth and fingers found themselves tangled in hair. Breathless they pulled apart and opened their eyes, blinking at the sudden light.

'I love you,' CJ whispered, only aware she had said it after the words had left her mouth.

Leo slid his hands through her hair to catch her chin, 'I love you too.'

The words unleashed months of built up feelings and his lips found hers, frightened it was all a dream.

'Leo, we need to be with the others,' she said, putting distance between them a minute later.

He sighed, 'Yeah, I know. How about dinner tonight?'

The smile she gave him sent shivers through his body, 'As long as it's room service.'

For a second his mind went blank as he realised what she was suggesting; the moment he had been only dreaming of was about to come true and if the truth be known it scared him to death.

'You sure?'

Running her hand down his jacket and across his thigh she allowed it to rest on the zip of his trousers, 'Yeah I'm sure.' With that she rose and headed out of the room.

Leo took a moment to calm his nerves and followed. When they reached the others it was as if nothing had happened, and the order of business took over.

It was nine when they were able to escape the others and disappear to their room. Leo closed the door behind him and turned to speak to her but she was gone.

'CJ?' 

She mumbled from the bathroom.

'I thought today would never end.' He toed out of his shoes and tossed his jacket and tie on the bed. 'Do you want me to order?'

'Not really.'

Leo looked up and found himself staring at her. The office wear discarded she stood before him in her camisole and panties, 'I'm not hungry.'

'Okay,' he gulped.

CJ crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinding her body against him. CJ's thumb stroked along his ear and across his cheek, pressing gently against his lips. Leo opened his mouth and sucked it in. It brought forth a whimper from CJ. Leo moved his hands to encircle her waist, and slid them against the silk. CJ removed her thumb and replaced it with her lips and tongue. She continued to press against him, her nipples hardening against the silk, his erection straining against her thigh. Leo lightly lifted the camisole and ran his fingers up her back. CJ arched back towards him, which was all the encouragement he needed. Slowly he backed them towards the bed and they collapsed onto it. His hands slid out from the material as the top rose up in a heap around her breasts. Pulling himself up onto his elbows Leo looked down at her. The sudden loss of contact made her open her eyes.

'Leo?'

'It's been a while and I don't come prepared,' he stated without a hint of embarrassment. 'I just wanted you to know.'

CJ clasped his head in her hands and brought his mouth down to hers, kissing him lightly on the lips.

'I have something if you'd rather, but I'm covered and...' she blushed at how candid it had become all of a sudden.

Leo stroked her cheek, 'If you aren't sure about this we can wait, don't ever think you need to do something just to please me. I love you, more than that you are my friend and I wouldn't let anyone else hurt you so why should I?'

CJ gazed up into his eyes and for the first time ever realised how safe she really was. Shaking her head she moved her fingers to his shirt, unbuttoning the first few she pulled it over his head.

'I could certainly get used to your style of seduction.' She grinned as her fingers played with the fastening of his pants. Lifting his hips he allowed her to pull off his pants and boxers in one move, kicking them down the bed.

Naked and more than a little aroused Leo sudden felt unsure. He was close already and they hadn't even got as far as the foreplay. 

CJ looked him up and down. 'We have a slight inequality here.'

He looked down and wrapped an arm around her waist, putting his weight on oneside he rolled her over until she was on top. CJ slipped her fingers into the waistband of the French knickers and slid them down her legs. Sitting up to straddle him she lifted the top over her head to reveal the small white breasts with their deep red nubs.

'Oh CJ,' was all he could manage before he pulled her down, crushing her breasts against his chest. His lips were on hers, his tongue flicking inside her mouth as he pressed himself against her. Leo gasped as he felt her fingers run down their bodies to his shaft. Grasping him firmly she slid him inside her and began to rock gently. Leo's eyes closed as she set the tempo, her muscles tightening around him. Suddenly she pushed herself up to sit and started to increase the pace, whimpering in time to the motions. Leo groaned as she came down harder on to him, her hands entwining themselves with his. Her eyes closed as she felt the spasms overtake her and without warning she clenched him tightly and cried his name. A few more rockings and he groaned as his release washed over him. CJ eased her body to rest against him as they waited for their breathing to calm.

When CJ awoke the next morning Leo had eased himself from under her and lay on his side watching her sleep. One hand was in her hair, the other resting against her ribs.

'Good morning,' he whispered as her eyelids flitted open. 'This is a definite improvement on the pyjamas,' he said as his fingers played on her stomach.

CJ laughed, 'Everyone on staff is going to know what we did if you walk around with that look on your face.'

'I would imagine by the noises you were making Toby and Donna already do.'

CJ blushed and buried her head in his chest.

'CJ,' he whispered raising her chin up towards him, 'this is okay with you?'

Looking into his eyes she smiled, 'Definitely. Though I don't think there is going to be anymore pre wedding abstinence.'

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her forehead, shifting his body until he was over her.

  __

 

Chapter Ten

The big day arrived, the sun shining and no major crises to spoil the day. Leo spent the morning as he always did, working in his office under the watchful gaze of his assistant. CJ on the other hand had spent the night in the Residence, getting merry with the First Lady. When morning came both were up bright and early organising the various locations. The couple had decided to marry in the Rose Garden, under a specially constructed gazebo, shrouded in flowers. Behind them were the rows of chairs, each decorated with ivy and lilies. The aisle was made up of a red carpet, now being scattered with rose petals. The secret service were making the final security checks to ensure no one (including the press) could get anywhere near. To one side the quintet were setting up. All in all the garden held an aura of calm. Elsewhere the same could not be said. The Blue room was in chaos, tables went unlaid, florists were working flat out to style the many displays and the cake had yet to be constructed. In the midst of it all sat CJ drinking coffee, not really sure what the hell she was supposed to do. Abbey had long since disappeared in search of Advil. 

'I thought I might find you here,' his voice said from behind.

'Is it too late to elope?'

Toby dropped to her side, 'Nervous?'

CJ nodded and started to cry.

'Oh hell CJ. You know I'm not good at this. You want to back out? I'll get the car, we can be in Mexico by morning.'

'No,' she replied turning to look at him, 'I want to do this. I love him.'

His face dropped, 'Oh. When did this happen?'

'Maybe I always have, but I realised it at the rally in Kansas.'

'Does he know?' He asked stroking her arm.

She nodded and pushed her hair out of her eyes, 'This is for real Toby, it's not about the election anymore. I really want to marry him.'

Toby took her in his arms and whispered into her hair, 'Then I'm here for you.'

Abbey entered the room and swept her eyes around the room, everybody was running around in a daze except the two people sat at a table. She approached them and waited for one of them to notice her. Toby looked up and immediately let go.

'Good morning Toby. You made her cry.'

'Abbey, they're happy tears.'

CJ took the Advil and stood up, 'Right then, time for a bath.' She turned to Toby and smiled, 'Thank you.'

Toby shuffled on the spot and looked away, 'CJ I have something for you.'

'Oh.'

'Should I go?'

'No it's okay Abbey. If my memory serves me, it's something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. New dress, blue garter no doubt, an old husband,' he grinned as she hit him. 'Borrowed. This was my grandmother's.'

CJ took the tissue paper and unwrapped it; the bracelet fell into her hand.

'It's beautiful,' she gasped, 'It's handmade.'

Toby grinned, 'My grandfather had it made for their fortieth anniversary.'

CJ leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek, 'I'll take care of it.'

Toby turned and shuffled out of the room leaving Abbey and CJ staring at the intricate emerald bracelet.

By lunchtime the Blue Room was perfectly calm and organised. The bridal party were all bathed and the hairdresser was putting the final touches to CJ's hair. They were all still in bathrobes and Abbey had produced a bottle of champagne, which settled CJ in seconds. 

'Your father called from your apartment, they will be here in thirty minutes. Jed has Leo and the spin boys in the oval office, all you have to do is slip into the dress,' Abbey confirmed.

'Have you spoken to Leo?' CJ enquired.

'No, Jed says he's pretty nervous. He wanted to come and see you but can't leave Leo.'

'CJ, let's get you into the dress,' Donna said holding out the dress holder. CJ followed her out and into one of the guestrooms. Donna shrugged out of her own robe and stepped into her own dress. The pale blue satin fell onto her body. The halter neck bodice revealed the log sensual neck, her own hair worn up in a pleat, decorated with tiny blue irises, the skirt falling onto her strappy sandals. Next she lifted CJ's gown from the bag and shook the creases. CJ stepped into the silk, pulling it up over her sheer stockings and the simple ivory ensemble. Donna zipped the gown up at the side and stood back to admire it. CJ wore her red hair down, curling around her face, a band of ivory roses held it out of her eyes. The dress itself was made to fit her curves, spaghetti straps held up the bodice which ended at the base of her spine in a vee to reveal the soft skin. A silk scarf began at the vee and hung over her shoulders as she walked. The skirt itself was covered in a layer of lace which shimmered as she walked.

'You look beautiful,' Donna said.

'Really? It's not too young?' CJ worried that at forty she was trying to hard to be the young bride she wasn't.

The door opened and her father stepped into the room, carrying the hand held bouquet, all sixteen inches of lilies, roses and tulips for his daughter.

'Claudia, it's perfect.'

CJ kissed her father and took the flowers. Donna disappeared from the room giving them a few minutes of privacy.

'Your mother would be so proud. Leo is one lucky man, he'd better not hurt you.'

'Daddy, he knows, the President, Abbey, Toby have all given him the speech.'

'As have I a few moments ago.'

CJ smiled, she could only imagine how Leo must be feeling. 'Shall we go?'

Cregg senior took his daughter's arm and led her towards the ceremony. The two bridesmaids were waiting and fell into step for them. The lift took them to the first floor and from there they walked down corridors into the West Wing. The building was empty, all non-invited staff were gathered outside the Oval Office to see CJ emerge. Taking a deep breath to steady herself CJ nodded at Donna and it began.

The quintet began to play as Donna crossed the lawn and started to walk down the aisle towards Leo, five steps behind Zoey followed. At least two men in the audience held their breath. As CJ headed towards him Leo turned and saw her. He gasped at his wife to be and turned back to his friend. As he tried to compose himself he forgot all about the reasons they got together and could only remember how much he loved and worshipped her. He knew this was meant to happen, and deep down they would share something Jenny and he never did. The two women stopped at the gazebo and moved to the left. Leo stepped forward to take CJ's hand and together they faced the Justice of the Peace.

As the ceremony began they focused only on the words, love, respect, cherish, honour, fidelity. Josh stepped forward to make his reading but Leo had only eyes for CJ. The vows were traditional and simple, made of promises for the future. That done Jed passed over the rings. As he slipped the ring onto the finger Leo smiled at her for the first time and stumbled over his words. With a final blessing they were declared husband and wife. In a split second they forgot the audience or plans for the future as CJ lowered her face to his. Leo moved his hand to her hair and held her towards him. There was no awkwardness as their lips met, gently at first, then more needy and deeper. Eyes closed they continued to explore each other's mouths as from elsewhere music began to play. The spell was broken and they pulled away, CJ's chest flushed from the fluttering in her stomach, Leo's hand tangled somewhere in her hair, their breathing laboured. The Justice motioned to the table and the register; Leo signed first, CJ next with the attendants last. The cameras clicked in the distance as they completed the formalities. That done they turned to their guests, CJ took her bouquet from Donna and descended the steps. As they headed down the flowered path confetti blew in the wind, clinging to the dress. Once away from everyone Leo led her into the Oval office and closed the door.

'I wanted a moment alone with you.'

CJ smiled at their joined hands, 'to do what?'

He grinned, 'To tell you I love you, to tell you how beautiful you are, and to do this.'

His hands were around her waist pulling her against him before she could respond. The kiss when it came was long, desperate and full of promise. CJ moved her hands to his shoulders, her fingers trailing against the weathered skin. Parting her lips she stuck out her tongue and forced his apart, his hands moved over her back, and they lost control. Neither heard the door open until the coughing began. They pulled away breathless.

'Abbey?'

'Everyone else was too chicken, they thought you might be doing things.'

CJ looked at her and blushed, but for the interruption they may well have been doing things. 'Photos?'

'You have five minutes, become less rumpled or I will be back in.'

She left in a swirl of red. Leo stepped away from CJ and began smoothing his hair down.

 

 

Holding her in his arms again Leo could remember the day so vividly. It had been the start of their relationship and he had kept his promise to care for her. Everyday he thanked Toby for his stupid idea and this woman for loving him. It had been nine years since they had decided to marry, with all that those nine years brought, but today was special as they watched Sam, someone he regarded as a son, be sworn in as Vice President. Tonight as he watched her with their friends she was as beautiful as she had ever been. Leo moved away from her and leaned up, CJ lowered her head and they met in the middle, lips parting as they shared a tender kiss. Pulling apart they crossed the dancefloor to join their friends hand in hand.

  __

 

  


End file.
